weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary (Richarz) Reinke
Mary J. Richarz (Feb 17, 1918 - Oct 19, 2009) was born February 17, 1918 to Edward Richarz and Marie Breuer in Larchwood, Lyon County, Iowa. She married Harvey Edward Reinke on April 30, 1940 at St. Mary's Catholic Church in Larchwood. Together they had six children: Thomas, "Ty", Elaine, Jerry Reinke, Nancy, and Judy. She died October 19, 2009 in Canton, Lincoln County, South Dakota and was buried in Larchwood Cemetery, Larchwood. Obituary Mary Reinke, age 91 of Larchwood, IA died Monday, October 19, 2009 at Sanford Hospital of Canton, SD. Mass of Christian Burial will be 10:30 AM, Friday, October 23rd at The Church of St. Mary in Larchwood, IA, with Fr. Jeff Schleisman as Celebrant. Burial will follow at Larchwood Cemetery in Larchwood, IA. Visitation will be Thursday, Oct. 22nd from 2:00 to 8:00 PM, with the family present from 6:00 to 8:00 PM at The Church of St. Mary in Larchwood. Also there will be 7:00 PM Vigil service at the church Thursday evening. Mary J. Reinke was born February 17, 1918 to Edward and Marie (Breuer) Richarz in Larchwood, IA. She received her education and graduated from St. Mary's School in Larchwood. On April 30, 1940 she was united in marriage to Harvey Reinke at St. Mary's Catholic Church in Larchwood. After their marriage the couple lived on the Reinke family farm while she and Harvey continued to farm with Harvey's father. In 1944, Mary and Harvey moved to town. In 1951, they returned to live on the farm, while Harvey's parents moved to town. In 1982, Harvey suffered a stroke forcing them to retire from farming. A few years later they moved to a new home in Larchwood. Mary was a life long member of St. Mary's Catholic Church in Larchwood. She enjoyed crocheting, quilting and other needlework. Her children and grandchildren will cherish the many heirlooms she has made for them over the years. Mary loved to dance and she and Harvey would go dancing every weekend traveling to different ballrooms and following different dance bands. Playing cards was another enjoyable activity for her and she was a very good bowler in her earlier years. Mary and Harvey also enjoyed eating out and trying different restaurants. But mostly Mary loved her family. She made it a point to go to as many school events and baseball games for her children and her grandchildren as she possibly could. Her family will remember her as a devoted wife to their dad. She diligently cared for him in their home for many years after his stroke. When he entered the nursing home, she very rarely missed a day without visiting and spending time with him. She was also a dedicated mother, grandmother and great-grandmother. Mary loved her family dearly and she will be greatly missed. This past Monday, Mary passed away at the Canton-Inwood Sanford Hospital at the age of 91. Mary is survived by five children, Thomas (special friend Nancy), Donald "Ty" ((La Vonne), Jerry (Rosie), Nancy (Keith), and Judy (John), fifteen grandchildren and twenty-two great-grandchildren; two brothers, Marvin and Joseph; and many nieces and nephews. She was preceded in death by her parents, Edward and Marie (Breuer) Richarz; her husband of 64 years, Harvey Reinke; daughter, Elaine Reinke; daughter-in-law, Kathy Reinke; two sisters, Dorothy Meier and Irene Smith; and brother Francis Richarz. Blessed be her memory. References Find A Grave: Mary J. Richarz Reinke: http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=114911234 Jurrens Funeral Home - http://www.jurrensfuneralhome.com Category:Edward and Marie Richarz Family Category:Harvey and Mary Reinke Family